There are many occasions when it is desired to display for viewing through a glass pane or the like, indicia of differing kinds. Thus, the common practice of adhesively attaching a notice or the like to the inner surface of a window, pane clearly carries with it the disadvantage of difficulty of easily removing the adhered notice from the window pane. Alternative modes of displaying a notice to be viewed through a window pane such as, for example, a car parking ticket which must be clearly visible through the closed window of a motor vehicle, involve the use of mechanical means for ensuring that the notice is retained within the vehicle in a position so that it is readily visible from the outside.